Modifying digital images using a computer often includes changing the appearance of facial features. For instance, the eyes of a person in an image can be enlarged by selecting an area near one of the eyes and warping (e.g., twisting and/or stretching) the selected area radially outward. This technique, however, can unintentionally distort all of the facial features surrounding the selected area, resulting in an image with some visible facial distortion. Conventional techniques enable users to generally make the eyes of a person in an image bigger, but doing so may cause the overall quality and appearance of the face to diminish. For example, areas around the enlarged eyes may appear disjointed thereby causing the image to appear unrealistic. Thus, using conventional techniques to modify facial features in a digital image can result in user dissatisfaction.
Further, conventional systems that are available to modify facial features can be cumbersome to some users and/or can have limited functionality. For instance, using conventional systems, users are required to operate multiple controls to achieve a desired modification. That is, in an eye enlargement example, additional inputs directed to specific areas around the enlarged eyes are required to compensate for the abnormality caused by the initial input. Accordingly, conventional systems require iterative inputs from the user to change multiple portions of the face, often with one input causing distortion that requires yet another input, which is cumbersome to some users. Additionally, due to memory and/or processor limitations of these conventional systems, providing changes in appearance to selected features in a realistic manner cannot be achieved in real-time.